


R27风中低语（生贺）

by yunshuitao



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunshuitao/pseuds/yunshuitao
Summary: 1w7+一发完短篇，幽灵纲吉和贵族小少爷reborn的故事，R27，ooc严重reborn生日快乐鸭
Relationships: Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 2





	R27风中低语（生贺）

1w7+一发完短篇，幽灵纲吉和贵族小少爷reborn的故事，R27，ooc严重

reborn生日快乐鸭

今年的夏天，恪守职责的管家将城堡翻新后，我坐在他安排的马车里，入住了这个传说中的幽灵鬼宅。

这个城堡的位置比较偏远，也就代表着荒凉和阴森。而城堡闹鬼的说法在这一带更是传得人人皆知。当地的人们甚至时刻关注着哪个倒霉蛋会接手这个城堡。

那个倒霉蛋就是我的父亲。

他看中了这块地，一直想把这个小型的城堡重建成工厂区，但由于诸事繁忙，几年下来都没有顾得上安排重建。直到三个月前，我彻底厌烦了和那对脑子有问题的夫妻的相处，将这个偏远地区的城堡要了过来。当然，我也付出了一些小小的代价，无伤大雅，但能够远离他们这件事使我由衷地感到高兴。

管家在城堡的大厅以及楼梯的墙上都挂上了那对夫妻的画像，抬眼就能看到他们的一脸蠢样，让我心情变得有些糟糕了起来。

“老爷和夫人毕竟是您的父母，挂上他们的画像也是应该的。”老管家这么提醒我。

我也那么讽刺他：“这里可是鬼宅，你是想把鬼怪引到他们那里还是想要拿他们辟邪？”被我怼得哑口无言的他只好闭上那总是喋喋不休的嘴巴，安安静静地开始做事。

——————

（沢田纲吉）

这座城堡又迎来了新的主人，出乎我意料的是新主人竟然是一个看起来只有十五六岁大的贵族小少爷。

这个小少爷看起来很冷漠，说话间表情都不带变化，唯有呛人的时候面上才会略带一丝嘲讽，看起来高傲又矜贵。我在这座城堡里已经呆了两年了，城堡虽然冷清，但几年下来，来来往往的人也有不少，唯有这个小少爷，让我产生了一种熟悉的感觉，就像是很久以前，我曾经认识他一样。

也许是我生前认识的熟人？我也不敢确定，毕竟现在作为一个幽灵的我已经把生前的事情（除了名字外）都忘得一干二净了。

我决定去试探一下——

试探失败，这人警惕性太高了，我只是站在他旁边而已，还没来得及做什么，他就把手上提着的琉璃电灯朝我扔了过来，然后不知道什么时候手里多了一把匕首，抬手朝我划了过来。他的速度很快，刀刃透过我的身体，给我带来了一丝凉意。我很确定他看不到我，但他却能够准确地找到我的位置。

这么高的警惕心，他真的只是一个普通的贵族小少爷吗？

——————

（reborn）

有人在注视着我。

那种视线不带恶意，却也让我心情烦躁到无以复加。我一向信任自己的直觉，也自负于自己的本领，但现在它们发生了冲突，我的经验告诉我这里没有别人的存在，我的第六感告诉我有人在看着我。

我盯着眼前的空地，试探性地一刀划了过去，果不其然，什么都没砍中。

啧。

“出来。”我冷声道，“我数三声，不出来的话，我就烧了这里。”

不管是什么东西，我都要瞧个明白。

“三。”

“二。”

“一……”正当我真的要一把火烧了这里的时候，面前的空地上渐渐显现出了一个人影。

棕色的头发微翘，半张带着繁复花纹的面具遮挡住了他的上半张脸，我看不清他的具体样貌，但他看我的眼神却是无奈而温柔的。

我不由自主地愣了一瞬。

“一言不合就威胁人，你的性格还是这么恶劣啊……”他微叹道。

我扬起唇角问他：“你认识我？”

被我这么问的对方反而愣了一下，他手托着下巴苦恼地思考了一会儿，不确定地回答：“大概认识……吧？”

“抱歉，我把生前的事情都忘光了。”他挠头有些不好意思地笑着说道。

——————

（沢田纲吉）

他的性格那句评价是我下意识说出来的，事实上我并不清楚为什么自己会这么说。

就像我不明白，为什么本该对陌生人保持理智警惕的我，却轻易对他说出了自己遗忘记忆的秘密。

小少爷仿佛被我的坦然惊到了，他不易察觉地愣了一瞬，随即嗤笑一声，吐出了一个字：“蠢。”

我被他这番嘲讽的话打击到了。

“不要这么说嘛，如果可以记得的话谁会想要忘记啊。”我消沉了几秒钟后，打起精神试图跟他争论。

“请不要误会，我并不是因为你失忆才说你蠢的。”小少爷转身打开城堡内的灯，寻了个沙发架腿而坐，修长的双手交叉放在膝盖上，明明表情没什么变化，却产生了一种他在嫌弃我的感觉，他微微抬起下巴高傲又矜持地说道：“而是你对陌生人一点戒心都没有，简直蠢到没边。”

“可是你不是也对我没什么警惕心吗？”我忍不住反驳他。

正常人的话，面对超乎想象的事物——比如幽灵——时，再怎么样也不应该无动于衷甚至和幽灵熟稔地聊起了天吧。

比起我来，这个小少爷看起来才是真正的怪人。

小少爷盯着我看了一会儿，瞬间来到我身边一锤子朝我砸了下来。

“很危险的喂！”我下意识熟练地躲开了那一锤吐槽说道，之后才反应过来，我没有实体，根本不用躲。

等等，大锤哪来的？

小少爷面无表情地看着我，他说：“我乐意。”

——————

（reborn）

我把随手捡到的大锤扔到一边，对面的幽灵很是吃惊地看着我手中的锤子，虽然半张脸是遮住的，但还是很明显地能看出来他想吐槽却强忍住的表情。

“你叫什么名字？”用大锤打完招呼后，我直接问他。

他郁闷地回答：“沢田纲吉，你呢？”

“Sawada Tsunayoshi……”我低声将他的名字在唇齿间念了一遍，随后说道，“叫我reborn就好，Tsuna。”

沢田纲吉，果然是你……

沢田纲吉呆愣在原地，我又喊了他一声：“阿纲。”

他回过神来，有些不自在地轻咳一声：“怎么了吗？”

“你的执念是什么？”我突然问他，“你停留在这里，一定是有什么执念吧。”

“诶、诶诶？突然问这个？我想想……”沢田纲吉再次愣住，他犹豫了一会儿，说道，“我的执念，应该是想要知道自己的死因吧，我现在还是稀里糊涂不知道自己是怎么死的。”

我其实不太信他的执念是这个，但……调查一下事情的真相也好，至少在想起所有的事情之后，他的灵也就完整了。

“我知道了。”我看了他一眼，“跟上。”

沢田纲吉有很大的概率是死在这座城堡里的，城堡里理应会留下一些线索才是。我轻车熟路地带着沢田纲吉在书房，杂物间，阁楼一一找过，如愿以偿地找到了一个笔记本，上面记录了一些信息，只是过了几年的时间，上面的很多字迹都因为受潮或者虫蛀变得模糊不清了起来。

——————

（沢田纲吉）

reborn对我的态度真的不像是对待一个陌生的幽灵，他对我没带任何敬称，直接就亲昵地称呼我为“阿纲”，奇怪的是我也很自然地就接受了这个称呼，没有任何抵触。

他问我的执念是什么，忘记了生前所有事情的我其实也不知道，但我的潜意识告诉我，绝对不能告诉他我最真实的执念，绝对不能。

我装作思考了一会儿，告诉他一个我刚刚想到的理由：想知道自己的死因。

也许知道死因后我就心满意足地成佛了也说不定。我苦中作乐地想着。

reborn带着我在城堡里走了一圈，成功地找到了一个笔记本，封面上写着“沢田纲吉”几个字。咦？这是我的笔记？

我凑了上去，上面记录了我生前写的零零碎碎的一些事情，reborn也许是在照顾着我的心情，他翻页翻得很慢，让我有足够的时间思考。

“看起来生前的我挺幸运的。”看到上面的内容后，我忍不住出声说道，“能够在身边聚集起那么多有个性的伙伴。”

云雀恭弥，六道骸，狱寺隼人，山本武，库洛姆，笹川了平，蓝波……我的视线划过笔记上记录的人名，最后定格在reborn上面。

……reborn？和小少爷一个名字吗？还是说就是他本人？我有些疑惑地看向reborn。

reborn依旧面无表情地看着笔记本，对那上面的人名无动于衷，从他的神情根本看不出来上面的人名究竟是不是他。

啊啊，完全看不懂他。

——————

（reborn）

【蓝波的衣柜里全部都是奶牛花纹的服装，为什么他会对奶牛花纹那么执着？】

【云雀前辈又在强调他不会群聚了，但我好想告诉他，他哪怕待在角落里，也是在和我们群聚……】

【骸也又在说什么夺取身体，毁灭世界上所有的黑手党之类的中二话了，他说这话真的不会感觉到羞耻吗……】

【山本总是能无意识达到挑衅狱寺君的成就，惹得狱寺君总想和他干一架，有的时候我真的怀疑他是不是故意的。】

【了平大哥每时每刻都在热血地大喊极限，无论做什么事情都全力以赴，真的好厉害。】

【库洛姆好像不小心受伤了，但为了不麻烦我们一直强忍着没有说出来，最后还是嘴硬心软的六道骸强逼着她去看医生……她真是太爱逞强了。】

【其实这样的生活也挺好的。】

【好奇怪，为什么reborn会不愿意和他们交流呢……】

【我好像，目光总是无意识追逐着他的身影，我这是怎么了……】

笔记本上记录的都是一些琐事和吐槽，从字里行间可以看得出来，虽然有的时候会大段大段对伙伴们的吐槽以及无奈，但沢田纲吉其实是乐在其中的，他自身也很喜欢和大家在一起的那种感觉。

我停下了翻页的手。

沢田纲吉疑惑地问我：“怎么不往下看了？”

“后面的字迹被烧掉了。”我往后随便翻了翻，笔记后面大部分都有烧焦的痕迹，缺失了很多内容，能够认得出来的只有一点点支离破碎的字句。

而这破碎的字句透露出的信息却是风格突变。

【我在害怕……这种感觉渗透了我的内心，我无时无刻都在恐惧着……】

【我的罪恶，凭什么要他们来……】

【我只剩下他了，绝对不能……】

【如果死亡能够……的话，也许拥抱死亡……】

【我想至少要守护……】

字句戛然而止，再没有其他的信息了。

沢田纲吉没有被遮挡起来的下半张脸看起来相当纠结，好一会儿后他才语气复杂地说道：“看这些字句……难不成我是自杀的？”

我忍不住给他鼓起了掌，赞叹道：“真是完美的推理。”

对面的沢田纲吉完全没有听出我的嘲讽之意，被我夸得不好意思了起来。

“那么，你为什么还存在呢？”我话音一转，笑着问道。

——————

（沢田纲吉）

是啊，如果我是自杀的话，那为什么我会一直徘徊在这里呢？没有遗憾的我应该早就投胎了才对……或者根本没有投胎这回事，我被这个世界遗忘了？

变成幽灵的这几年，除了自己之外，我从没见过其他的幽灵。

而真正接触的，也只有reborn一个人。

我无法回答reborn这个问题，reborn看起来也并没有期待从我这里得到答案。他让城堡里的管家和仆人去调查笔记本里提到的人，自己则是在城堡庄园花廊下方的位置坐了下来，悠闲地品尝着下午茶。

我看着外面的阳光，有些犹豫，幽灵的话，应该是不能见到阳光的吧？

reborn看向我的位置：“过来。”

“外面有阳光……”我语气微弱。

reborn不耐烦地说道：“幽灵不怕阳光，我再说最后一遍，过来。”

他说的话和我印象中的常识相悖，但他说的那句话却是让我下意识走出了屋檐，仿佛我潜意识里就很信任他一样。

信了他话语的我站在阳光下，也并没有出事。

可……我记得以前我曾经试探过接触阳光，那次的我却是仿佛被烫到了一样瞬间收回手指。

我有心问他怎么回事，又莫名有些犹豫，只好不去提这件事。

但看到他那样悠闲，我就忍不住问他：“笔记本里只有人名，其他什么信息都没有，你确定他们能找到人吗？”

reborn放下咖啡杯，慢条斯理地掏出手帕擦了擦唇角，漫不经心却语气笃定道：“当然可以。”

他说：“只要你想，他们就可以找到。”

只要……我想……？

——————

（reborn）

我并没有详细回答他的问题。

很快，管家他们就回来了，还带回来了一些资料。资料上记录了沢田纲吉笔记本上的那些人的信息。

沢田纲吉也凑了过来看向我手中的资料。

我看着沢田纲吉略微期待的眼眸，手指下意识绕了一圈耳边的鬓发，翻开资料。

翻开资料的同时，我留意着沢田纲吉的神情。果不其然，沢田纲吉期待的表情淡了下来，怔怔地看着资料上的【已亡】两个字，久久回不过神。

我看着他透明的身躯一下子变得凝实了起来，然后从我手中夺去资料，神情难以置信地“唰唰唰”翻了起来。

狱寺隼人，山本武，六道骸，蓝波，云雀恭弥，屉川了平……手里的每个人的资料上都有【已亡】的备注。

沢田纲吉的反应并没有出乎我的意料，我也并没有介意他抢资料的无礼行为。

他茫然地看着手中的资料，喃喃道：“怎么可能……为什么……”

“想知道事实真相吗？”轻敲着桌子的手指停了下来，我突然这样问他，“想知道生前的你和他们之间的故事吗？想知道——”

“你是怎么死去的吗？”

沢田纲吉：“……想。”

“那就和我一起去外面调查，试试看能不能让你恢复记忆吧。”

“……”沢田纲吉犹豫不决，“可我没办法离开这个城堡……”

“你可以。”我掏出了一块怀表，面不改色地撒谎对他说道，“因为城堡并不是你的枷锁，这块怀表才是束缚你的物品——它才是你的附着的本体。”

沢田纲吉看起来似乎有些疑惑，但还是相信了我。我看到怀表上的指针停了下来，出现了斑斑锈迹。他已经，和这块怀表彻底建立了联系。

他再一次毫不犹豫地相信了我。

这种信任让我既无奈又有些恨铁不成钢，他不该相信我——不该相信对他来说是陌生人的我。

——我该给他一个深刻的教训的。

但我最后还是什么都没做。

——————

（沢田纲吉）

我和reborn坐上了管家安排的马车——身为一只鬼，竟然能够像是人类一样乘坐马车，这真是一件不可思议的事情。

更不可思议的是，reborn似乎对幽灵懂得很多，他说的所有关于幽灵的事情似乎都是真实的，就像是曾经深入了解过幽灵这种生物一样，语气笃定极了。

我一个幽灵都没他懂得多。

这让我产生了一丝挫败感——他明明看起来才十一二岁左右的样子，而我看起来都感觉有二十多了。

但reborn没给我自怨自艾的时间，很快就到了目的地。目的地是一处墓园，里面有着大大小小的墓碑，我们穿过凋谢的玫瑰荆棘丛，在一片规格更高的墓碑前停下了脚步。墓碑上方有着繁复而精美的花纹，就像是海浪托着静默的贝壳，中间一颗子弹悬浮其中。这花纹我好像很熟悉，仅仅是看到，我就感觉似乎虚无的左胸那里有什么在跳动一样。

直到我看到花纹下方熟悉的一个名字——狱寺隼人。

我下意识移开了视线，却看到了另外熟悉的名字——云雀恭弥，山本武，蓝波，库洛姆，六道骸，屉川了平……

“有想起什么吗？”reborn在一旁看着我的表情，问道。

“我不知道……”我忍不住抬起右手抓紧了左胸的衣料，却抓住了一个坚硬的东西。我低下头看去，那是我身上披着的棕黑色斗篷上的装饰品，像是胸针一样的东西，这东西的花纹，和墓碑上的图案一模一样。

我想知道，我和他们究竟是什么关系，想知道他们是怎么死的，想知道究竟发生了什么事情。

可我什么都想不起来。

——我真是太没用了。

reborn提醒我：“你流泪了。”

面具遮挡着我的半张脸，这张面具不知道是什么缘故一直无法取下来，我只能擦掉下半张脸的泪痕。

“……幽灵也会哭吗？”我茫然地看着手上像是水珠一样的液体。

reborn说：“痛到极点当然会哭。”

“……可我并没有受伤。”

“没受伤不代表不会痛。”reborn将视线放到那些墓碑上，“看到这些，你有什么感觉？”

对于他的问题，我只能回答：“我不知道……”

为什么看到墓碑会流泪，我不知道。

我应该有什么感觉，我不知道。

没有感觉到悲伤，没有感觉到难过，甚至连“感觉”的感觉都没有，一片虚无。我唯一能认知到的，就是——自己除了思想以外，一无所有。

reborn低头看着墓碑上的名字，因为逆光而被阴影覆盖的眼里似乎有什么复杂至极的情绪在翻滚，晦涩难言。

那个表情……

我看不懂。

“reborn……”犹豫了一下，我忍不住开口。

reborn扭头看向我。

但话到嘴边，却是话音一转：“你可以让我想起生前的事情，对吧。”

——————

（reborn）

“你可以让我想起生前的事情，对吧。”

沢田纲吉棕色的眸子透过面具看着我，静静地站在那里，黄昏的绯色光芒尽数倾洒，透过他的身躯落在旁边荆棘丛上凋零的玫瑰花瓣上面，而他本身却像是蒙上了一层朦胧的薄雾。

——没有影子。

这再次提醒了我，沢田纲吉已然死去。

我收起万千思绪，朝他扬起了一个微笑，说道：“当然。”

他当然会想起一切，无论是不是因为我。

“走吧。”在他们墓前各自放了一束花后，我招呼沢田纲吉一起离开。

沢田纲吉踯躅不前，他回头看着那些墓碑，似乎要将那些名字深深刻在灵魂里一样，好一会儿后才跟着我离开了墓园。

我和沢田纲吉回到了那间城堡。

管家告诉我，我要他找的人已经到了。我点了点头：“让她一会儿上五楼左手第一间房，我会在那里等她。”

我带着沢田纲吉进入了这个房间，房间里异常清冷，只有简单的几样家具。整个城堡都被翻新过，这个房间自然也不例外，但仔细观察的话，还是能够看得出这个房间有着被火烧过的痕迹。

这个房间的摆设应该可以让沢田纲吉想起一切。

因为他就是在这个房间死去的。

那时的摆设和现在一模一样。

——————

（医生）

这个城堡我几年前曾经来过，那时的我来此地是为了医治一个人。现在城堡换了主人家后，我再次来此也是为了医治一个人，可能这就是缘分吧。

管家领着我上了楼，给我指了下房间的位置就退下了，只剩我一个人走向房间。

“请问有人在吗？”我敲了下房间的门，“我是医生，来给您看病的。”

门后传来了少年人干净清澈的嗓音：“请进。”

声音有些熟悉，但我并没有多想，直接推开了房门。打开门后，熟悉的摆设让我恍惚了一瞬。再然后，我看到了我的噩梦。

他戴着加高式帽，衣服上绣着精美的暗花纹，束着腰的服饰将修长的身躯完美得展现出来，正宗的贵族穿着，但更让人瞩目的是他脸颊旁边卷曲的鬓角。

为什么……为什么那个少年会在这里？！

我下意识退了一步。

“进来。”那个少年淡淡说了一句。

我意识到了看病根本就是个诓骗我过来的借口，我很想扭头就走，但我不敢，曾经目睹过那些事情的我不敢反抗这个恶魔。犹豫了一下，一咬牙豁出去踏进房间。

少年：“还记得那时候的事情吗？我要你重现当时的情景。”

开什么玩笑——？且不说那么久远的事情我能不能完美记住细节，这根本就少了一个人，我怎么重现当初的情景——

“你的任务就是，让他想起一切。”少年并没有在意我的抗拒，指着床边的方向。

微风吹动窗帘，那个方向显现出了一个淡淡的人影。那个人戴着一个白色的半脸面具，披着深棕色的斗篷，棕色的眼眸静静地看着我，似乎在想着什么——又好像什么都没有去想。他整个人站在那里，又感觉跟这个世界格格不入，像是虚幻的存在一样。

我认识他。

他应该已经死了才对。

【棕发青年直起身子，赤着脚一下跳下床，在冰冷的地板上蹲下捂着头呜咽出声。他的眼睛里布满血丝，像是已经把眼泪都流干了一样，一滴泪都无法流出。

“彭格列先生，您需要休息，请回到床上安心修养。”出于医者的职责，我提醒了他一句。

“他们都死了……”青年睁大了眼睛喃喃道，用力揪着自己凌乱的头发。

我只能说：“节哀。”

“谁能把他们……把他们还给我……”青年无声地痛哭着。

“砰”的一声，少年踹开了房门，走到了青年面前，然后一脸冷笑地抓起青年的头发，直接往墙上掼去。

我吓了一跳，急忙要去阻止，只是他狠狠瞪了我一眼，我就身体僵硬得几乎无法动弹了。

“清醒了吗？”少年声音轻柔地问道，但这话搭配上青年正在流血的额头，怎么也无法让人放松，反而更让人害怕了。

他说：“既然你不在意自己的生命，那就让我杀了你吧。”】

这个少年，是真正的恶魔，各种意义上的。

“开始吧。”少年在一旁看着我们，我只能僵着脸试图和这个似乎变成了幽灵的青年搭话。

“彭……彭格列先生……”害怕的情绪导致我有些结巴，但刚喊出这个名字，面前的青年就有了反应，像是突然拥有了灵魂一样向我的方向走了一小步。

“您需要休息，请回到床上安心修养……”

青年不动了，茫然地站在了那里。

他没有说出他应该说的话，但旁边还有少年在盯着，我只能跳过这段话，说道：“节哀。”

面具下青年的瞳孔一缩，眼睛睁得大大的，怔然地看着我，眼里蒙上了一层雾，那一瞬间，我看到了沿着下巴滴落的泪珠。

“……”青年嘴唇一张一合，似乎要说些什么，又不知道该说些什么，最后只能保持沉默。

少年走到青年面前，伸手要抓青年的头发，但什么都没抓到，少年只沉默看着青年，青年就乖乖变成实体将头送到了少年手中。

这次少年并没有将青年的头掼向墙，他一手托着青年的头，另一只手拥着他，在他耳边柔声说道：“让我杀了你吧。”

青年恍惚地微微侧头看向少年，闭了闭眼睛。

“reborn。”青年轻轻推开了少年，伸手取下了面具，露出了一个不断渗出血液的伤口，但血液一流出伤口就瞬间蒸发得干干净净，这是一道看起来无法愈合的伤口，“我全部都想起来了。”

他捂着额头低低笑着，笑得却是比哭还难看，说道：“如果我疯了，那一定是reborn你害的。”

我似乎能够明白他是什么意思，因为——那个少年已经杀死过一次他了。

——————

（沢田纲吉）

我一切都想起来了。

我想起了和reborn几年相处的时间，却完全没有走进他的心里，他像是完全不在意伙伴的生死一样，没有做出任何反应。

想起了reborn在我失去了同伴陷入绝望的时候抛弃了我，要结束我的生命。

想起了他杀我时的眼神，冷漠而无情。

【额头很痛，但比起心灵上的痛苦，这点疼痛反而不算什么了。

鲜血顺着额头流下，途经眼睛的位置，这让我视物都是偏鲜艳的。我晃了晃头，晕晕乎乎的脑袋这才稍微清醒了一点。

我问他：“你要杀我？”

他是认真的。】

面具的存在是为了遮住自己的伤痛，在我想起一切时，面具就已经毫无作用了，所以我能够轻易取下来。我看着reborn黑色眼睛，那里面没有我的倒影，什么都没有，我无法让自己成为他在意的人。

“我全部都想起来了。”我勉强自己弯起唇角，却不可抑制地低低笑着，满腹委屈地控诉着面前的少年，“如果我疯了，那一定是reborn你害的。”

只是我不明白，不明白为什么几年相处的伙伴对他来说都犹如过眼云烟一样毫不在意，

不明白为什么他要杀我。

不明白为什么他连个糊弄我的理由都不说。

我不明白啊……

——————

（医生）

这个贵族小少爷就是一个恶魔，我如此确信着。

天色已晚，通透的月亮透过巨大的落地窗撒下皎洁的光辉，窗外蔓延的蔷薇花枝留下斑驳的影子，纯白的花朵凋零，冰冷的花瓣随着风在夜空中纷飞。

青年背对着光，身影更添了一分虚幻，月光没能在他身上留下任何痕迹，和几年前的那个情景几乎重叠在了一起。

那时候的月亮也是这么皎洁，一样的场景，一样的人，唯一不一样的是，小少爷的身高抽长了一些，原本活着的人成为了虚无的幻影。

【棕发青年倚着墙，鲜艳的红色从额头蜿蜒而下，轻轻喘息着，像是失去了所有的力气一样，抬眼看向少年：“你要杀我？”

少年并没有回答青年的问题，只是掏出了一把匕首抽出刀刃，将刀鞘扔到了一旁，握紧了手中的匕首。

青年：“我只问你几个问题。”

小少爷上前一步。

“这几年的时间相处出来的感情，你一点都不在意吗？”

少年抬起手来。

“你为什么不用枪？明明杀人的话用枪更方便吧。”他声音嘶哑着，颓然地倚着墙，半眯着的眼睛失神地看着少年：“我对你而言，究竟意味着什么？你真的……舍得杀我吗？”

手中的匕首狠狠地刺了下去，削去了他耳边的一缕碎发，脸颊被划出了一道细小的伤口，扎入了他身后的墙壁上。

“你心软了。”他扬起唇角，眼睛明亮得吓人，“我就知道，你一定是有苦衷的，你根本就不想要杀我。你……”

“……”青年脸上的表情僵在了脸上，怔然地看着刺入心口的匕首，他默然无语地看着匕首越刺越深，直至只剩一个刀柄还留在体外。

小少爷猛地拔出匕首，带得青年的身躯似乎都颤抖了一下，尚显稚嫩的脸庞被溅上了鲜血，眼里毫无情绪。血液顺着刀尖向下流淌，汇聚成血珠不断滴落在地上。

少年说道：“我要杀你，你怎么活？”

“你说的不错。”青年苦笑着，低声说道，“一旦你认真，怕是没有人能从你手下逃脱……”说着说着，他开始咳嗽了起来，越咳越厉害，像是要将内脏也一起咳出来一样。

少年冷眼看着青年的气息越来越弱，不发一言。

青年有些迷茫：“只是我不明白……为什么你要杀我……”

他这个问题，直到死亡都没有得到答案。

看到青年死亡的小少爷眼里的冷漠褪去得干干净净，他似乎有些疲惫一样将匕首往一旁丢去，正好丢中了烛台，蜡油撒了一地，火舌舔｜舐着床幔，火焰越烧越大，没过多久，那火焰就蔓延了整个房间。

少年有些身形不稳地向青年走去，他轻柔地托起青年的上半身，神情复杂地看着已经闭上了眼睛的青年。良久之后，小少爷凑近了些，闭上眼睛印上了青年冰冷的唇。

身后烈焰燃烧，如同身负天火的他虔诚地像是低声吟唱赞歌一样，对着青年说了一句话。

“我爱着你。”】

小少爷像是要斩去自己的唯一羁绊一样，亲手抹杀了重要之人的生命。

【少年将青年抱起，在漫天的火光中一步一步走出房间，没有给吓坏的我一丝一毫的关注——他看起来更加冷漠了，仿佛所有人或事都将无法让他的情绪产生波动。】

他绝对是恶魔。

只有恶魔才会杀死自己的心爱之人，且毫不犹豫。

——————

（reborn）

【我从一开始就知道他是谁，也知道是谁杀了他。

是啊，我怎么可能不清楚，因为——是我夺取了他的性命。】

园丁小心翼翼地栽培着花坛中名贵的花朵，管家喋喋不休地在一旁挑刺，女仆端着下午茶的点心走过花廊送往花园中心的圆桌。

——园丁会唯唯诺诺地听从管家的话，等到管家离开再小声咒骂。管家会回到城堡的仓库，守财奴一样清点库存后满意地回到城堡大厅，跟大厅里的画像唠叨着日常的琐碎。女仆特意在身上喷了些淡雅的香水，为的就是留在我身边，期待着我以后可能会留下她。

我生活在一个虚假的世界，这个世界的所有人都被设定这个词语框得死死的，一眼就能够分析得出来行为模式。这是一个相当无趣的世界，我失去了探索这个世界的兴致与乐趣，没有意外与惊喜，也没有任何秘密可言。

除了沢田纲吉。

遇见他是在我十二岁当杀手的那段时间，当初遇见他时，我正在跳楼——当然不是自杀，自杀这种行为向来是我所不耻的，而这也只是我给自己准备的撤退路线——那时的我刚杀了一个人，以免后续的麻烦波及到我，我就准备开始撤退。而以我的能力，跳下去后自然可以毫发无损。

而有个棕发傻子无意中看到了从窗户跳下来的我，以为我在自杀，急忙飞到半空截断了我坠落的路线，将空中无处着力的我抱在了怀里，轻飘飘地落在了地上。

然后他对我进行了长时间的说教，说什么大千世界这么美好小孩子年纪轻轻干嘛要想不开之类的话。

不想引起骚乱的我忍下了想一枪崩死他的冲动，直到我忍无可忍说了一句：“闭嘴！”他才一脸委屈地停止了说教。

他依然想说些什么，但话还没说出口，他身后的大楼就传来了一阵骚乱，大批穿着黑西装的人朝着我们两人围了过来——我杀人时并没有隐藏自己的模样，所以这些人知道是我杀了他们的boss。

啧，看来只能杀出去了。

那个棕发青年则是一脸呆滞地看着一群人拿着枪指着我们，艰难地问道：“你……你做了什么？”

“没什么。”我拉了拉帽沿，勾起唇角说道，“只是杀了他们的首领而已。”

“还而已？？？？？”他难以置信地吐槽，“你可是把他们老大给干掉了啊！”他看起来似乎并不怕我们现在的处境，不过也对，他既然能飞，那就代表着他也有特殊的能力。

他在飞的时候，额头燃烧着澄澈的火焰，他应该是里世界最新崛起的势力——彭格列的首领沢田纲吉。

“各位大哥，你们也应该听到了吧，我是无辜的。”沢田纲吉干笑着对围着我们的黑西装说道，“我家里还有老小要养活，所以你们看能不能先放我离……”

我扬了扬眉毛，打断了他说的话：“你在说什么呢，boss，不是你交给我这个任务让我杀他的吗？”

沢田纲吉彻底僵住了，欲哭无泪地看着四周拿着枪杀气腾腾的人：“你们应该不会信了吧……”

他们当然不会信，但他们也不会介意多杀一个人泄愤。

只是我没有想到，沢田纲吉竟然会下意识护住某种意义上来说坑了他一把的我。棕黑色的斗篷扬起，挡住了飞扬的子弹，他一把捞起我，开始了对他来说无比刺激对我来说无比无聊的大逃杀。

也许是因为我看起来是小孩子的缘故，所以他会不自觉护着我，真是个愚善之人。

但只有我知道，见到他的那一刻，我就隐隐约约有了一种预感——他将会成为我最重要的人。这种直觉来得突兀，突兀到让我觉得违和极了。为了搞清楚这究竟是怎么回事，在顺利逃脱之后我借口没地方住理直气壮赖上了他，被无奈的他带着来到了彭格列的基地——一座不大的城堡。

他还有七个性格各异但都很有趣的守护者，每天的生活都过得水深火热，往往敌人还没打过来他们自己内部就打得热火朝天，最后沢田纲吉只能把他们都冻成冰雕让他们冷静下来。

我兴致来了也会插上一脚，但在沢田纲吉发火之前就会收手。这样平静的生活维持了很久，久到我差点以为我会一直在彭格列待下去。

沢田纲吉再一次看着我发起了呆，他总是这样，平常的时候毫无破绽，但他在一个人发呆时，眼神里就总会流露出酸涩的情感，像是在怀念，又像是在难过。我不明白他为什么看着我会有这种神态，但内心却有一种不太好的感觉——他不像在看着我，更像是透过我在看另一个人一样。

我走到他面前，还没说些什么，就看到他恍惚了一下，喃喃道：“老师……”

……我不是他的老师。

我开始厌恶他看我的眼神。

沢田纲吉和我相处时的一些小细节也告诉我他一直在和“他的老师”相处，即使他的老师和我在一些习惯上有着很多的相同之处。

这时的我心里莫名其妙出现了一个念头——“我”是虚假的，“他的老师”才是真实的。

这个念头就像是当初的预感一样，深深刻在内心深处。

我很恼火，更恼火的是，我在出现了这个念头之后，时间倒流了，重新回到了我和沢田纲吉初见的时候。

我这时才发现这个世界是不正常的。

只要我想探索“真实”，想要知道沢田纲吉的老师究竟是谁，时间就会重新回到原点，就像是一切归于原点一样。如果不是我有些特殊，我甚至觉得我的记忆也会被重置。

所有人的神态在我眼中都变得不再灵活，他们按照自己的性格以及行为方式生活着，没有一个人可以能够逃脱桎梏，甚至和他们说话时他们也会有着微不可查的僵硬和不自然。

除了沢田纲吉。

他永远都是那么鲜活，有着自己的思想与理解，和其他人一点也不一样。

世间都是虚假的，唯有他才是真实。世界是灰色的，只有他拥有着绚丽的色彩。

我无视了其他所有人，目光开始不自觉地追随着他的身影。

直到这时我才发现，那个预感已然应验，他已经成为了我人生中最重要的人。从小时候我就发现自己比起其他人早熟很多，但我没想到，自己竟然喜欢上了一个大我十多岁的男人。

我在嫉妒沢田纲吉的老师，嫉妒他能够让沢田纲吉几年来一直念念不忘，无论时间重置多少次，沢田纲吉都会毫不自觉地说出做出一些关于他的小细节。

我难以抑制地想要知晓对方究竟是什么人，时间也不止一次重置，看起来我和沢田纲吉只认识了两年，但实际上，我已经认识他十年了。

我无法逃脱这个怪圈。

新的念头出现了内心深处——让沢田纲吉陷入绝望，然后杀死他，轮回就能停止，世界就会恢复真实。

——————

（沢田纲吉）

来到这个世界已经很多年了，我不清楚自己是怎么来到这里的，只知道自己醒来的时候，就躺在马路边上。万幸的是，手套和纳兹都在身边，我也早已不需要死气丸就能进入死气模式。

这个世界看起来像是历史书本上写的蒸汽时代，有着高楼，大片大片的工厂，刺耳鸣笛声的火车与轮船。而偏远一些的地区还有着马车与城堡，空气也更加清新，不像是城里永远都是灰蒙蒙的天空。

我茫然地站在街头，不知道这里是什么地方，也不知道自己该去哪里，更不知道自己该怎么回去，只心里分外想念彭格列的伙伴，还有……reborn。

也不知道是不是我的思念打动了老天，我在街上随便游荡了一下，便发现了狱寺隼人。熟悉的样貌，熟悉的性格，这个发现让我振奋了起来，开始搜寻这个世界的他们。我了解他们的性格，在我的特意的接触下，很快我就和他们熟悉了起来。

reborn是最后才遇到的那个，他和其他人不一样，才仅仅只有12岁，就连蓝波都比他大了三岁。遇到他时他正在跳楼，理智告诉我reborn这么鬼畜强大的祸害绝对死不了，但我还是下意识接住了小小少年的他，后怕得念叨了好久。

身为一个陌生人这么念叨确实很奇怪，但我完全顾不得那么多。

但我发现，他看我的眼神似乎有些不太对，就像是认识我一样……我眼睛一亮，难不成reborn也有前世的记忆？我试探性地问：“老师……？”

“我不是你老师。”reborn脸色肉眼可见地变差了。

我只能干笑着转移话题，看来他是没有那个世界的记忆了。

我正想着找什么理由把reborn也拐到作为彭格列基地的城堡的时候，reborn就很自觉地跟着我到了城堡。但奇怪的是，明明前世reborn和同伴们相处得很好，在这里却是冷冷淡淡的样子，几乎把他们当做透明人。只是他只要在一旁，黝黑的眼睛就会盯着我，我看不太出来他是什么意思，但总感觉他似乎隐藏了什么情绪一样。

直到那一天，reborn莫名其妙问了一句话：“你不怕他们出现意外吗？”

我愣了一下：“什么？”

“对方的实力看起来也就那样，但如果他们隐藏了自己的力量呢？”

“……”

“若是中途再有其他势力的插手呢？”

“……”

“若是……他们出现意外重伤了呢？”

reborn的话让我产生了忧虑，我内心安慰自己这种事情绝对不会发生，可还是忍不住有些担忧——万一这种事真的出现了呢？

我勉强控制自己不要多想，就像是前世reborn教过我的那样，像是一个真正的首领，沉稳地说道：“这种事情不会发生的。”

reborn轻笑了一下，不说话了。

但事与愿违，回来的是重伤的狱寺隼人。他告诉我对方隐藏了实力，还有别的势力插手，这导致了狱寺隼人的重伤，reborn说的话完全应验了。

再然后，我每做出一个决定，都忍不住思考做出最坏的打算，这件事就像是导火索一样，同伴们接二连三受伤，直到——我开始忍不住想，万一……伙伴们死去了呢……

越是害怕什么，越是会来什么。

绝望充斥着内心，我开始忍不住怀疑自己可能受到了诅咒，身边的伙伴一个接着一个死亡。

到了后来，只剩下我和reborn两个人。

最后，reborn杀了我。

——————

（reborn）

月光透过沢田纲吉洒在我的身上，衬得沢田纲吉更加虚幻了。他如同几年前一样问我：“为什么你要杀我？”

——这个世界只有我和你两个活人，我们被拘束在这里，但你却是毫无察觉。

我：“没有为什么。”

——你是离开这个无趣的世界的节点。

“狱寺他们的死并不是意外。”我话音一转。

——我确信唯有真正地杀了你，才能离开这里。

沢田纲吉怔然地看着我：“……什么？”

——到那时，我将不再轮回，你将永远消失。

“你还不明白吗……”我微微叹了口气，“为什么我说幽灵不怕阳光你就真的不怕阳光？为什么我说只要你想，管家就能找到他们的资料？为什么我说那块表是你的本体你就能够真的离开城堡？你可知道这些都是我胡说的？”

沢田纲吉睁大了眼睛：“怎么可能——”

“因为你毫不犹豫地相信了我啊。”我笑了，“这个世界是围绕着你运转的，你相信我，所以无论我说得再离谱，在这个世界都会成真。”

——这个世界和你有着独有的联系，你的想法影响着这个世界。

——哪怕杀了你，但你只要有着希望，就仍然还能存在。

我：“所以，你越害怕什么，就越会发生什么。换言之，狱寺他们的死，你是凶手，而我是帮凶。”

——我引导着你害怕意外，害怕死亡，果然意外接踵而至，身旁的伙伴一个个减少，你逐渐陷入疯狂。

“怪不得……”沢田纲吉恍惚着喃喃道，“怪不得我能够在这里看到你们……怪不得我能够很顺利地将你们聚集在一起……怪不得我害怕你们出现意外就真的出现了意外……可你明明知道这一切……你明明……你明明知道的……你为什么不提醒我……”

——但这还不够，你还没彻底绝望，你还有着执念，如果没猜错的话，你的执念应该是我。所以，唯有我的死——

“你似乎忘了，是我引导着你害怕意外和死亡的。”我笑了起来，“我为什么要提醒你呢？”

我向他的方向走了一步：“你是无意中杀人，我可是故意的啊。”

“为什么……为什么你要这么做……你怎么能这么狠心？”他松开紧咬的下唇，脸颊上的那道不断渗出血液的伤口看起来更加显眼了。

“为什么？”我歪了歪头，一步步走近沢田纲吉，“因为我活在你的梦里，而想摆脱这个虚假的世界，只有杀了你——”

我压低了声音：“我才能自由。”

但我没有告诉他的是，在杀死他以后，更大的可能是梦境破碎，他从梦中醒来，而我这个活在他梦里的人也将化为乌有。

——是的，唯有我的死能够真正结束这可笑的轮回

沢田纲吉咬着牙质问我：“可什么虚假的世界，这明明只是你的猜测——”

“那你就杀了我。”我打断了他未尽的话语，丢给他一把匕首，“你如果不杀我，我就会杀了你，而你杀我还能顺便给他们报仇，两全其美。今日我和你之间，必定会消失一个。”

“我做不到！”沢田纲吉看起来已经到了崩溃边缘，他狼狈地后退一步抱着头，避开我的目光，“不要逼我……我做不到杀死同伴！”

事到如今，他竟然还把我当做同伴么……

我：“是吗……”

——唯有我的死才能让你从这个虚幻的梦境回到现实

我永远知道怎么激怒沢田纲吉。在这个时候，我只需要说一句——

“如果重来一次，我还是会选择杀死他们。”

沢田纲吉僵住了，声音疲惫低声喃喃道：“别说了……”

——所以

“我不会后悔自己做下的决定。”

“别说了……”

“所以——”

“我叫你别说了你听不懂吗——”沢田纲吉将我扑倒在地，拾起匕首朝着我的心口狠狠捅了下来，紧紧咬着下唇，身体不住地颤抖着。

——你必须亲手杀了我。

我看了眼心口只剩刀柄的匕首，笑着说了一句：“看，杀个人就是这么简单。”

沢田纲吉睁大眼睛怔然地看着我，眼里又蒙上了新雾，这次他流的不是泪，是血。

“明明被刀子扎到的人是我，怎么你看起来比我还要痛呢……”我伸手擦去一直在颤抖着的沢田纲吉脸上的血泪，有些无奈。

鲜血从他顺着脸颊蜿蜒而下，怎么擦也擦不完。

心口的疼痛在提醒着我，自己快要死了。

在死前的最后一刻，我一下子将他拉到怀里，吻上了他冰凉的唇。

他没有挣扎，就这样呆呆地看着我。

可我的心里却是有些愉悦的，我留给他的伤痛足以让他一辈子铭记于心，哪怕他回到现实，一旦他找什么男朋友或者女朋友，他也一定会想到我。他会想到他的身体被我拥抱过，他的嘴唇被我亲吻过，心脏会痛是因为我，他将永远也无法忘记我的存在。活在他梦里的我因他而生，又因他而死。哪怕是他的老师，也无法抹消我对他的影响，他的人生会深深烙上我的个人印记——

——阿纲，即便我消失，你也永远无法摆脱我，你明白吗？

天空开始崩塌，四周变成了无尽深渊。

我和沢田纲吉一起坠落。

世界开始崩塌，镌刻生命的时针疯狂旋转，世界上所有人都开始一个个消散，而我则是难得露出了不带任何含义的微笑，化成了光芒渐渐消散在空气中。只留下了一句话——

“你该醒了，阿纲。”

沢田纲吉似乎意识到了什么，努力将手伸向我，却一下子抓了个空。

他绝望地呼喊：“不！等等——”

——————

沢田纲吉已经沉睡半个月了，他一不小心着了敌人的道，陷入了自己的梦境中。

彭格列技术部门不停歇地运转，才制作出了一个可进入沢田纲吉梦境的机器。然而这个机器却有一个致命的弱点，进入梦境的那个人会像是转世投胎一样，无法记起现实中的记忆，所以将沢田纲吉带出来这个任务就非常艰巨了。

斯帕纳咬着糖，敲击着电脑上的键盘：“要让彭格列对那个世界彻底绝望，摧毁他的所有信念，在他情绪跌到最低谷的时候杀死他，然后我们会用这台仪器将他的意识从那个世界拉出来。”

“这也太残忍了……”

“这已经是最好的办法了。”斯帕纳有些无奈，“现在唯一麻烦的是，我们没有这个能够摧毁彭格列的信念，杀死彭格列的人选。”

在场的所有人思考了一下，都自觉自己不是合适的人选，他们做不到这种事情。

“我来吧。”在一旁默默倚着墙的reborn拉了拉帽沿，说道。

“唔……reborn先生的话确实成功的几率会更大一些。”

reborn：“身为他的老师，把他从虚假的梦境中喊出来，自然是我的责任。”

斯帕纳：“等下reborn先生的意识投进去后，会遗忘现实中的所有事情，只能自己发挥。我们这边唯一能够影响的，就是给reborn先生和彭格列制造见面的机会。”

有人问：“那reborn先生进去后怎么出来？”

“好问题，这就需要看彭格列了。”斯帕纳继续敲击着键盘，开始给机器调试，“我们将彭格列拉出来的同时，会顺着他的【羁绊】来定位reborn先生的位置来将他也一起拉出来。换言之——一旦reborn先生玩脱了，导致彭格列不再认可你们之间的羁绊，那reborn先生的意识就只能随着那个梦境一起消散了。”

“reborn先生。”斯帕纳难得一脸严肃，“一个弄不好是会连命都没有的，你确定要进入梦境吗？”

杀手哼笑一声：“当然。”

reborn了解自己，他让斯帕纳在他进入梦境后，给他加了三个暗示——【沢田纲吉将会是reborn最重要的人】【“我”是虚假的，这个世界是虚假的】【只有让沢田纲吉陷入绝望并杀死他，世界就会恢复真实】

这三个暗示并不是为了给自己指引，他明白自己本身的多疑，但他更清楚自己会因此困惑而去寻找真相——他相信自己能够看穿事实并做出正确的决定。

“十代目的情绪濒临崩溃，reborn先生正试图杀他，快准备迎接——可恶！就差一点点！十代目就可以真正出来了！”

“小鬼好像成为了阿纲的执念啊。”

“那要摧毁十代目的信念，岂不是连reborn先生也要杀死？”

“让世界第一杀手自杀……这……可能吗？”

事实证明，并非不可能，杀手又一次相当完美得完成了任务。

沢田纲吉睁开眼时，看到的就是围成了一圈的家族成员担忧地看着自己，然后对自己嘘寒问暖。

“reborn……reborn在哪里？”他苍白着脸，张了张唇，好一会儿才重新找到自己的声音。

“在那里。”众人七嘴八舌地回答他的问题。

沢田纲吉撑起身体下了床，走向旁边的床。reborn静静地躺在床上，毫无反应。

沢田纲吉明白了reborn最后一句话是什么意思——reborn根本不是为了所谓的自由才要杀他，而是为了让他醒来，而reborn则是甘愿与梦境一起消散。

“reborn……”沢田纲吉以为reborn已经醒不过来了，悲恸欲绝的他搂住reborn的头，俯身在reborn唇边落下一吻。

“啊……亲了……”

“什……十代目和reborn先生竟然是情侣吗？这种大事我竟然才知道，可恶，我愧对左右手这个称呼啊。”

“我们是不是该告诉阿纲，其实小鬼根本没事……”

“按照斯帕纳的说法，reborn应该早就醒了才对，可他现在好像没什么动静啊……”

“哼，这还用说吗？reborn这个家伙肯定是装的，试问喜欢的人要亲自己，难道还要醒过来毁一下气氛吗？kola。”

“噫，没眼看——”

“而且别忘了reborn在梦境里可是对阿纲做了很过分的事情，不装死的话可能现在就引起一场大战了啊。kola。”

的确在装死的reborn趁沢田纲吉不注意，暗中朝着那边小声议论纷纷的众人飞了几个眼刀，于是众人识趣离开了。

当然，纸是包不住火的，沢田纲吉最后还是知道了reborn没事。当天他就火大得和reborn干了一架，之后的彭格列众人就总会看到这种情景——

沢田纲吉微笑：“可以离我远点吗亲爱的杀手先生，我好像对你的拥抱过敏了呢。”

“哦不，准确来说我是对你整个人都有心理阴影了，只要看到你，我就会忍不住想起你惨死在我怀里的情景呢。”微笑微笑。

“所以，可以和我保持十米以上的距离吗？”继续微笑。

reborn：“……”

彭格列众开始围观亲爱的门外顾问大人每日的道歉追妻火葬场。

嗯可喜可贺可喜可贺。

——end

——————

其实如果R能够很好地处理情感问题的话，那他也不会在和碧洋琪的婚礼上直接逃走，27神社告白的时候装睡逃避了，强大的他对于感情这回事其实很苦手2333

试图换一种文风来写，但我好菜，根本写不好他们的故事

起因只是想写一个幽灵纲吉和小少爷R的甜文故事，后来脑补的设定越来越多，就写成了这样……

这种文风是我新的尝试，不知道大家能不能看得习惯

我，想要，你们的评论【大声bb】


End file.
